Imported/Template:Trans:one
*Albanian: një *Alsatian: eins *Apache (Western): dałaá *Arabic: وَاحِدٌ (wáːħid) (numeral:١) *Aramaic: *:Syriac: ܚܕ (khad) , ܚܕܐ (khdā, khdo) *:Hebrew: חד (khad) , חדא (khdā, khdo) *Arapaho: jaasaaye *Armenian: մեկ (mek) *Assamese: এক (eka) *Asturian: ún *Aymara: maya *Azeri: بیر (bir) *Basque: bat *Bavarian: oans *Bemba: cimo *Bengali: এক (eka) (numeral:১) *Blackfoot: nĭtukskûm *Bolognese: ón *Bosnian: jedan *Breton: unan *Cabecar: etku *Calabrese: unu *Cayapa: main *Chamorro: unu *Cherokee: ᏌᏊᎢ (saquui) *Cheyenne: náʼėstse *Chibcha: ata *Chinese: *:Standard Chinese (Mandarin): 一 (yī) *:Cantonese: 一 (yat1) *:Teochew: 一 (ik4, zêg8) *:Eastern Hokkien (Min Dong) 一 (sio) *:Gan: 一 (yit) *:Jin: 一 (yiu) *:Wu: 一 (ye) *Choctaw: ačǎfa *Chorti: inte' *Coche: kanži *Colorado: mã, mãka *Comanche: sʉmʉ *Cornish: un, onen *Corsican: unu *Cree: pâyuk *Croatian: jedan *Czech: jedna , jeden , jedno *Drehu: caas *Ekegusii: eyemo *Erzya: вейке (vejke) *Estonian: üks *Faroese: eitt *Fijian: dua *Frankish: anne *Frisian: ien *Ga: ekome *Gagauz: bir *Galician: un *Garífuna: aban *Gascon: iva *Gaulish: oinos *Georgian: ერთი (erti) *Gilbertese: teuana *Gothic: áins *Greek: ένας (énas) *Guaraní: peteï *Gujarati: એકડો (ekaddo) *Haitian Creole: en, youn *Hausa: gùdáá, ɗáyá *Hawaiian: ʻekahi (var: kahi) *Hebrew: אַחַת (ákhat) (used in counting), אֶחָד (ékhad) *Hiligaynon: isa *Hindi: एक (ek) (numeral: १) *Hupa: łaˀ *Ibo: otu *Indonesian: satu *Ido: un *Interlingua: un, uno *Irish: aon (counting: a h-aon) *Italian: un , uno (before a noun beginning with ps, gn, x, z or s + consonant), una *Japanese: 一 (いち, ichí), 一つ (ひとつ, hitótsu) *Javanese: siji, setunggal *Jersey: ieune *Kalaallisut: ataaseq *Karajá: sohoji *Karelian: yksi *Kazakh: бір (bir) *Kinyarwanda: rimwe *Klallam: nə́c̕uʔ *Komi: ӧтік (ötïk) *Kongo: mosi *Korean: 하나 (hana), 한 (han) (adjective), 일 (一, il) *Kurdish: yek, êk *Kyrgyz: бир (bir) *Lakota: waƞji; wana *Latin: ūnus , ūna , ūnum *Latvian: viens , viena *Lithuanian: vienas , viena *Livonian: ikš (old spelling: ykš) *Lojban: pa *Lombardo: vun , vuna *Luganda: emu *Luxembourgish: een *Malagasy: iray *Maltese: wieħed *Manchu: emu *Manx: 'nane, un, unnane *Mari: икыт (ikyt) *Maori: tahi *Mapuche: kiñe *Marathi: एक (eka) (numeral: १) *Masaai: nabo *Maricopa: shenthik *Marshallese: juon *Mi'kmaq: nāookt *Minangkabau: ciek *Miwok: kenne *Mohawk: énska *Mongolian: нэг (neg) *Mundurukú: pĩ̵g̃ *Nahuatl: ce *Nauruan: aiquen *Nengone: sa *Normand: eun , eune *Norwegian: :Bokmål: en :Nynorsk: ein *Novial: un *Occitan: un , una *Ojibwe: bezhig *Ok: pau *Old English: ān *Oriya: ଏକ (ek) *Oscan: uinus *Ossetian: иу (iu) *Pali: eka *Papago (O'odham): hemako *Pashto: یو (numeral:١) *Persian: یِک (yek) (numeral:١) *Plattdeutsch (Low Saxon): een *Portuguese: um , uma *Provençal: un *Pugliese: nu *Punjabi: ਇੱਕ (ika) *Québécois (Canadian French): un *Quechua (Ecuador): shuc *Rapanui: ka tahi *Rarotongan: taʼi *Rohingya: ek *Romanian: unu , una *Romany: yek *Roviana: keke *Russian: один (odín) , одна (odná) , одно (odnó) *Saami: okta *Samoan: tasi (var: asi) *Sanskrit: एकं (eka) *Sardinian: unu *Scottish Gaelic: aon *Sepedi (Northern Sotho): tee *Serbian: :Cyrillic: један :Roman: jedan *Shelta: ain, awárt *Shona: poshi *Sicilian: unu *Sindhi: هِڪُ *Sinhala: එක (eka) *Siswati: -nyé *Slovak: jedna , jeden , jedno *Slovene: ena *Slovio: din *Somali: kow, mid, hal *Sotho: nngwe *Spanish: un, uno , una *Sundanese: hiji *Swabian: oe, oas, ois *Swahili: moja *Swedish: ett, en *Tagalog: isa *Tahitian: hō'ē *Taino: hekiti *Tajik: як (yak) *Tamazight: ⵢⴰⵏ (yan) , ⵢⴰⵜ (yat) *Tamil: ஒன்று (onrru) (numeral: ௧) *Tatar: бер (ber) *Telugu: ఒకటి (okatti) *Thai: หนึ่ง (nèung) *Tok Pisin: wan (the name of the number), wanpela *Tongan: taha *Tupinambá: îepé, oîepé *Turkish: bir *Turkmen: бир (bir) *Tzutujil: jun *Umbrian: uns *Urdu: ایک (ik) *Ukrainian: один (odýn) , одна (odná) , однe (odné) *Uzbek: бир (bir) *Veps: ükś *Vietnamese: một *Volapük: bal *Vorarlbergerisch: aas, (var: oas) *Võro: ütś *Votic: ühsi / үхси *Walloon: onk *Warlpiri: cinta *Waurá: pawã *Welsh: un *Witoto: dáde *Yiddish: eyns *Yucatec (Maya): hun *Yuchi: hitʼɛ